Naruto's Adventure
by Koorika
Summary: the non-femNaru version of the story formally known as Naruto's Friend rated PG13 for language and violence


'thoughts'

"talking"

'_the OC Katsuki talking in someone's head'_

'**thoughts of non humans' **(I'll tell which if not obvious)

"**non humans talking"**

"_**jutsu" **_(Mayalah: Please note that I won't have that up again, you'll have to try to remember what means what.)

**Prologue: How it Began **

It was a starry night in Konoha. The streets were full of Festivities. All in all, a beautiful, cool night perfect for festivities. But, not all were enjoying it. No, young Naruto Uzumaki never enjoyed his birthdays much. The hokage was the only one who ever did anything about it. Said boy was walking down a seemingly empty street. Suddenly, a group of people showed up from down an alley... And they didn't look very happy. In fact, they didn't look happy at all, and far from friendly. Naruto was only five, but he could tell that they meant him harm. Also, he was scared, which helped clue him in on their intents. Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind: run. After all, for all he knew they might even want to kill him.

Run Naruto did. But he took a turn down an ally and ended up at a dead end. They had caught him. They were coming, and he had nowhere to go and there was nowhere to hide. He was scared. He was afraid they would hurt him. And, like anyone else would, he didn't want to die. He was afraid that that was exactly about to happen if and when the mob caught him. Little did he know that he was quite correct in the mobs' evil intents, as he'd soon find out. But, he would also find out that he had nothing to worry about. At the moment, all he knew was that a scary looking mob had finally caught up to him. He had nowhere to go. He was trapped.

Somewhere Else in Konoha

Ten and eleven year old long time friends and teammate ninjas Katsuki Nara no Subaku and Itachi Uchiha were headed to the festival from a training ground in the forest not far from where our favorite fox was at this very moment, headed to the festival by the rooftops. Just then, they felt it.

"Do you see that?" asked Katsuki, the younger of the two. (Even though she's younger and a girl they're at the same level.)

"Yes," answered Itachi, prodigy of the 'almighty' Uchiha clan, "It seems to be huge waves of killer intent and fear, and coming from over there." 'She's going to drag us into something, isn't she?'

"Itachi, you know what the date is. You know as well as I do what some of the worse bakas among the village's civilian population will be holding a grudge against the fox, and see that kid as the fox itself. We have to at least check it out." replied/said Katsuki.

"You heard me, didn't you?" asked Itachi.

"You know that I don't have my second bloodline under complete control yet, it hasn't been that long since I unlocked it." replied Katsuki Nara, somewhat indignantly, "But I AM sorry about that. But we can work on that later! I won't be able to enjoy the rest of our vacation until I see that everything's alright." with that she went off toward where Naruto is.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto

"You'll pay now demon brat!" half shouted a random villager, who seemed to be acting as the 'leader'.

"What did I do?" asked five year old Naruto. 'I never did anything to them." he thought.

"Don't you play innocent, you demon brat!" yelled another villager.

"Die, Fox Brat!" yelled a lot of villagers at once. With that, they surrounded him. They beat him up. They practically tortured him. They were trying... to murder an innocent, five-year-old boy who never did anything to deserve any of it, not even the glares or being ignored that he was used to.

'Demon?' thought Naruto, 'Am I really a demon? But, if I am, how does that justify what they're doing? I'm trying to defend myself, but it's not doing any good. And why did they call me "Fox Brat"?'

Just then, Naruto noticed something. 'They're not stopping, and it looks like they won't any time soon. I'm already really weak, and starting to black out. If they don't stop they're going to... kill... me. NO! They're trying to kill me! Help! I don't want to die!' Naruto thought, shouting/crying the last part in his head. But just as he was losing all hope, he didn't notice something. The mob was letting off a huge amount of killer intent, and him a huge, noticeable wave of fear. And it had brought help.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Tachi-kun? A defenseless, innocent, little boy and a mob of stupid civilians who are trying to pass off as monsters." said a female voice Naruto didn't recognize, which belonged to Katsuki.

"We're no monsters! He is!" shouted the 'leader' of the mob, pointing at Naruto.

"Ah, ah, ah. Didn't your mommas ever teach you? It's rude to point." said Katsuki. "Don't worry, we'll save you." (she said the last part to Naruto.)

"What should we do with these people, Katsuki?" asked Itachi, "after all, they've tried to commit murder, on an innocent boy no less, and seem to be breaking one of the third's laws purposely."

"I say we give them a dose of their own medicine and then turn them in. After all; the debts owed by both them and Sandaime for allowing them to live may come in handy someday. Ne, Itachi?" answered Katsuki, a slightly sadistic mix between a grin and a smirk showing on her face. The mob cowered fear at the sight of it, shivering slightly at the tone in her voice. Naruto just wondered why they were going to all of this trouble for him, especially if he's really a demon.

"If you think she seems sadistic," said Itachi, "you're right... she can be, at times. However, unless she's really mad or just in one of her moods, it's nothing compared to me. Also, all those on her good side are safe... those who she doesn't know, it depends on first impressions."

At the last part, the look on Itachi's face (the sadistic smirk didn't help) was so much one or two may have needed a change of pants and a few foolishly tried to run away. Noticing the runaways, Katsuki disappeared for a second only to reappear in the runaway mob members' path. They went back to the others. Itachi nodded at her. With that, they both raised/spiked their chakra levels purposely, but only just enough to be noticeable. In no time a shinobi showed up to check out what was going on.

"What's going on here, you two?" he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, these people were trying to kill this kid!" said Katsuki, "could you please inform the hokage?"

"I'm on my way." said Kakashi. With that he was off.

"What's your name?" asked Katsuki.

"I'm Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"I'm Katsuki Nara no Subaku, Katsuki Nara for short. You can call me Katsuki. That's Itachi Uchiha." said Katsuki, "don't worry, you won't be alone anymore. That WON'T happen again. And no, you're no demon; you're the container of the nine tails, a hero. You are the yondaime hokage Arashi Uzumaki's legacy, his son. You're not alone anymore. Now come on, I need to get you to the hospital."

**End of Chapter**


End file.
